Anytime
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: The mother of a victim blames Emily for her daughter's death. JJ sets her straight


**Hello to all! I know i shouldn't be writing something new when ive got two other stories ive been neglecting, but my muse got ahold of this idea and just wouldn't let it go! I dont know whether or not i should leave it with this or continue with another few chapters, so let me know would ya?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, but santa and i are currently discussing my list...**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"I want Agent Prentiss fired."

Startled, JJ looks up from the file she has been hunched over for the past two hours. She was so focused on the files that she didn't hear the Mrs. Patterson enter her office. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to fire Agent Prentiss." the woman repeats, her tone borderline angry.

"For what particular reason should Agent Prentiss be fired for?" JJ asks. Mrs. Patterson was the mother of the latest victim on their previous case. Mrs. Patterson folds her arms across her chest defensively.

"She said she would save her. She told me that she would get my daughter back, but she didn't, and now my daughter is dead!" Mrs. Patterson's voice has risen slightly in fury. JJ sighs and puts her pen down.

"Mrs. Patterson, I distinctly remember Agent Prentiss saying that she would do everything in her power to get your daughter back, and trust me, she did." JJ thinks back to the case. Garcia had found the unsub's address and they went to bring him in. He was keeping eleven year old Tracey Patterson as a hostage. The team entered the home to find the unsub standing over Tracey's body. He pulled out a gun, but Emily shot him before he could use it. They had been too late to save Tracey.

"But could have done _more!_ My baby is dead and it's her fault!" Mrs. Patterson cries out. JJ shakes her head furiously before rising out of her chair.

"No. Your daughter's death is most definitely not Agent Prentiss's fault. Not only did she kill the man who was responsible, but she also did CPR on Tracey for twenty minutes. I had to stand and watch my best friend cry out to your daughter because she refused to give up. Our _boss _had to pull her away from Tracey's body so the paramedics could get to her." JJ's voice is almost at a shout now. Mrs. Patterson looks shocked at what JJ has said. JJ lets out a tired sigh and sits back down. "Mrs. Patterson, Emily already blames herself for what happened, how do you think she feel knowing that you blame her too?"

Mrs. Patterson opens and closes her mouth a few times before responding. "I...had no idea." she whispers. "I just....I was so angry and sad, I just needed to blame someone. Obviously I blamed the wrong person." She looks up at JJ and gives her a weak smile. "Thank you Agent Jereau." JJ only nods and offers a small smile in return. Mrs. Patterson opens the door and walks down into the bullpin, over to Emily's desk where she is hunched over a stack of paperwork. Mrs. Patterson stands there awkwardly for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Um, Agent Prentiss?" she says quietly. Emily looks up and Mrs. Patterson cringes when she sees the emptiness of the Agent's eyes.

Emily nods at the woman warily "Mrs. Patterson, what can I do for you?" Her voice is neutral, displaying no emotion what so ever.

"I was hoping you might join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I actually have a lot of paperwork to do before I leave here, I'm sorry"

"Five minutes, that's all I need, please?" Mrs. Patterson practically begs. Emily looks down at her papers, then back a the woman and gives her a slow nod.

"Sure, okay." She stands up and leads them to the coffee maker where they pour themselves a cup. Emily then leads them into the conference room and shuts the door. They sit at the round table in silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Patterson finally speaks up.

"Agent Prentiss, I owe you a very, very big apology." Emily looks up, confusion and surprise all over her face.

"For what?"

"For blaming you for my daughter's death." Emily quickly averts her gaze towards the table. "What happened to Tracey was not your fault. Agent Jereau told me about what you did, that you performed CPR on my Tracey for twenty minutes because you didn't want to give up."

Emily can feel her eyes burning as she recalls those twenty minutes. Those were the longest twenty minutes of her life. "I didn't keep my promise" she whispers, pain filling each word. Mrs. Patterson covers Emily's hand with her own.

"Yes you did. You did everything in your power to save my baby. I could ask for nothing more, and it was wrong for me to blame you. What happened to her was not your fault at all, and you need to stop blaming yourself." Mrs. Patterson's voice is strong and when Emily looks up, she is relieved to see no judgment or blame in the other woman's eyes. Emily lets out a sigh and smiles a true Emily Prentiss smile for the first time in days.

"Thank you" Emily says sincerely

Mrs. Patterson shakes her head "Thank _you_."

Later that night JJ is entering the elevator when suddenly she's knocked from behind, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Damn it! What the hell?!" she looks up and sees Emily standing in front of her, a sheepish grin spread across her face.

"Sorry Jen, I tripped" she says, holding a hand out for the blonde to take. JJ huffs as she takes Emily's hand, pulling herself upright.

"Em I swear, one of these days I'm gonna have to get you a handicapped sign to dangle from your rear view mirror. That's how clutzy you are!" She smiles at the brunette, who now is blushing furiously. JJ is just glad to see her friend smile again. She has been worried since her little chat with Mrs. Patterson. They stand in comfortable silence all the way down. Right before the reach the parking garage, Emily nudges JJ softly in the arm.

"Thank you, for what you did." she says, without looking at the blonde.

JJ smiles and nudges Emily back. "Anytime Em"


End file.
